It is conventional to equip vehicular seats with shock absorbers to absorb the abrupt impacting forces invariably encountered in the operation of a powered vehicle. Certain motorized vehicles, such as modern automobiles, are adequately equipped with shock absorbing suspension systems to effectively reduce vehicular impacting forces. Other vehicles such as farm and garden tractors, skid steers, ATV, heavy duty trucks, earth moving equipment, ambulances, riding lawn mowers, etc., provide little, if any, shock absorbing systems to effectively absorb and protect a vehicular occupant from impacting shocks. This commonly leads to physical impairment or injury to the unprotected vehicular occupant. Consequently, countless effective work hours and vehicular operational time are lost by reason of the hazardous conditions created by unarrested vehicular shocks. The unprotected vehicular operators are unnecessarily plagued with chronic back problems and other shock induced injuries which often lead to permanent or disabling injuries.
Typical seat shock absorbing units conventionally rely upon vertically suspended or mounted springs, hydraulic and pneumatic systems to absorb vehicular shock impacts. Unfortunately, these vertically arresting systems, when applied to a vehicular seat, are generally costly, ineffective, as well as, being excessively bulky and too cumbersome to effectively serve as a vehicular seat shock absorber. There exists a need for an effective, relatively inexpensive and compact vehicular seat shock absorbing unit and especially in a module form which may be readily adapted to conventional vehicular seats.